


〔梅亚/MA〕Get him back.

by T_Phoenix



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: M/M, 梅亚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: 简介：亚瑟捡回来一个黑头发的年轻人，因为外甥莫德雷德的原因他不得不这样做，然而那人要么是脑子真出了问题，要么就是从古世纪穿越来的，又或者他是装疯卖傻。不然没法解释他对于自己一派懵懂无知，对于生活琐事又显得得心应手。而且，谁能告诉他为什么这人想爬上自己的床！苍天可鉴，他可不是为了找根按摩棒！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 爆肝了，一个肉我铺垫那么多干嘛……

正文：

“梅林！你在做什么？！”

亚瑟难以置信的瞪着眼前这个黑头发的年轻人，几乎是尖叫起来。

梅林抬起头，露出疑惑的表情——衬着一副纯净灵动的面孔，

“你难道不需要这个吗？”

亚瑟觉得自己突然堵住了，他楞楞的说不出话来，无辜的蓝眼睛睁得大大的。

任何人见到这样表情的亚瑟·潘德拉贡都会惊叹于他的美貌。梅林看着他眼底的碎晶蓝暗自发笑，他当然不敢真的笑出声，天知道他为了接近亚瑟花了多少力气，况且……潘德拉贡家人的芳心总是那么难以撷取，不是吗？

亚瑟本来熨帖平整的西裤已经被蹂躏的有些不得当的褶皱，堪堪拢住主人腰臀，露出白皙的皮肤和流畅的肌肉线条。

一只手缓缓伸进松垮垮的裤腰里，干燥宽大的手掌在腰臀连接处试探性的摩挲。亚瑟回过神，一把按住后腰上作乱的手，急忙想从梅林手里抢回自己的裤子，

“No……”这太狼狈了，亚瑟偏过头躲开梅林的视线，双手忙着推拒他，“Nonononono……”

感谢上帝，终于让优秀的亚瑟·潘德拉贡能够正视自己的不足——面对梅林，他就像一个蠢货，连自己裤子都保不住的蠢货。

——可能不止裤子，你连贞操都保不住。

他向莫嘉娜倾诉时，他亲姐姐的讥笑都要从电话里渗出来了。

亚瑟一只手胡乱抓着裤腰让它待在自己身上，另一只手尽力推拒着梅林伸向自己的魔爪。他还试图用委婉的语气安抚黑发青年的情绪。

“梅林……听着，我们不能……你知道……别别别！别再扯我的裤子了……”

一条裤子在两人手里纠缠的不成样子，一如亚瑟现在的心情。

他尽力忽视梅林柔韧干燥的指尖流连在自己腰腹上的感觉，那感觉其实真的很棒……

天呐……他忍不住唾弃自己。去你的亚瑟·潘德拉贡！你在想什么？！

在青年饱满红润的嘴唇越靠越近时，亚瑟终于一鼓作气，猫似的弓起腰侧身逃开，衬衣牵动下露出的腰部线条成功的晃花了梅林的眼，就在梅林晃神的片刻，亚瑟像条滑溜溜的鱼一样蹬着腿从他身下离开，不管不顾的抽开身子摔在地板，脚后跟磕出沉闷的声响。

亚瑟几乎是立刻躲开了梅林伸过来的手爬起来，滑稽的是，他还得提着自己的裤子。

“梅林，你听好！”

如果不看他现在眼角发红，眼眶湿润样子，这就是亚瑟·潘德拉贡要发号施令的模样了。

“我把你捡回来，不是为了给自己找个按摩棒！”

梅林收回了想触碰他的手，跪坐在床上，眨巴着他那双空灵的绿眼睛，抿着唇歪着脑袋像是在思考，过了一会儿，那颗拥有黑色卷发的脑袋抬了起来，十分认真的问他，

“嗯……那我可以做你的按摩棒吗，亚瑟？”

这真是糟透了，亚瑟想，他自认为自己二十几年的人生无愧于心，是个新世纪的大好青年，这就是为什么在得知这家伙是个蠢货时自己还是把他捡了回来。

那天不同寻常，潘德拉贡家的小王子接到了自己亲姐姐的骚扰电话，要求他去接莫德雷德放学。莫德雷德是莫嘉娜的孩子，自己的外甥，天晓得莫嘉娜对这个孩子有多么上心，即便自己忙于工作也从不缺席他的成长，每天上学放学，事必躬亲。

亚瑟有时会摸摸莫德雷德卷卷的黑发，叹息着说，“可怜的孩子，你将一辈子笼罩在莫嘉娜的母性光辉之下。”当然，这一般结束于莫嘉娜对他后脑勺的暴击。

“哦？这是怎么了呢，能让我们的好妈妈莫嘉娜女士让人代劳去接她的宝贝儿子？”坐在宽大舒适的办公椅上，亚瑟脚尖蹬地不停的转着圈圈，任何抨击莫嘉娜的机会都不容错过。

“听着亚瑟，你再这样阴阳怪气的跟我说话，我就把你害怕蜘蛛的事情告诉莫德雷德，让他知道他崇拜的舅舅是个多么懦弱的白痴。”电话里莫嘉娜的声音依旧从容自若，亚瑟有时候真恨自己比她晚出生两年。在自己还裹着尿布哭出鼻涕泡的时候，他亲爱的姐姐就可以舔着棒棒糖嘲笑他了。

莫嘉娜手里亚瑟·潘德拉贡的把柄多到数不清，大概可以用到他们五十岁的时候，前提是她不再乐于挖掘自己更多的糗事。

“你这个邪恶的巫婆！”

“想保持伟大的形象必然付出代价，我亲爱的弟弟，see you～”

挂掉电话，亚瑟拿起风衣赶往莫德雷德所在的学校，孩子们的笑脸沐浴在阳光下，亚瑟在班主任的指引下得知莫德雷德在操场和同学们踢足球。

少年们青春活泼，张扬热烈，足球场上都是他们飞奔的身影，亚瑟一眼就看见了黑发的外甥。他没有上前，在莫德雷德看见他的时候朝他挥了挥手，在场边等着这一局结束。

金发蓝眼的俊俏青年静静站在那里，他的眼睛璀璨的像颗蓝宝石，阳光流泻在他的金发上，发出炫目的光晕。

一颗球滚到他脚边，“舅舅！”莫德雷德指了指球朝他喊到，“球！拜托！”

亚瑟后退两步，抬起腿，球在空中划出一个漂亮的弧线。孩子们抬起脑袋追逐着那颗球。亚瑟的余光瞥到有个人朝他走过来，还在说什么，隔得太远听不清楚，他刚转过头去看，就听到孩子们的惊呼……

“Oh！”

“小心！”

“快躲开！”

他还没来得及看清楚那个人的脸，就瞥到一个圆滚滚的东西直直朝那人砸过去，他反应极快的想伸手，可是一声闷响，那人短促的“啊”了一声，就倒在了地上……

不远处，莫德雷德脸色发白，他看见舅舅蹲下去检查那人的身体，还试图和他说话，可是那个人一动不动，他的心脏瞬间被恐慌占据了，他跑过去，暗暗祈祷那人没事。

所幸他是真的没事，医院走廊里，莫德雷德松了一口气，松开了紧紧攥着亚瑟衣摆的手。

亚瑟明显也松了一口气，所幸学校和医院很近，方便他把那人送过来。他低下头用手按住外甥的肩，对他说，

“进去吧，我们一起。”

床上的人看样子醒了，捂着脑袋正和一个女警员说话，没错，亚瑟报警了，因为梅林身上找不到任何表明身份的东西，甚至钱包——连一张钞票都没有。

说话的两人看过来，终止了谈话内容。女警员若有所思的看了眼亚瑟，又看了看床上的人，走出了病房。

莫德雷德走过去，乖乖的垂手站在床边，小脸上写满了坚毅，大声说，

“对不起！对您造成的伤害我感到十分抱歉！我愿意接受您任何批评并对自己的行为负责！”

随后一个深鞠躬，等待着受害人的责难。

亚瑟欣慰的看着他的外甥，眼里是对他的赞赏：谢天谢地，莫德雷德没有继承他妈妈的高傲蛮横真是太好了！

气氛随之沉闷起来，亚瑟不禁看向床上，那个人自从自己进来就没把视线从自己身上挪开过。他承认确实有很多人夸他帅，但是这眼神未免有点过于炽热……

床上的人对上那双湛蓝的大眼睛，浑身抖了一下，接着慢慢咧开一个有些傻气的笑容，支吾好半天才对莫德雷德说，

“啊……没……没关系，是我自己没有注意到你们在踢球……你不必感到自责。”

孩子获得了原谅，亚瑟才拿出成年人的姿态走上前去，挂起温和客套的笑容，

“你好，我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，他的舅舅。”

“我……我……我叫梅林……”说着，梅林露出一种欣喜的小心翼翼的笑容，突出的颧骨上有些浅浅的红晕，越显得青年唇红齿白，他伸出一只手，手掌宽大厚实，手指修长白皙。

尽管那笑容让亚瑟觉得他傻透了，但不得不承认，梅林是个帅小伙，卷发漆黑，皮肤白皙，眼神纯净无害，他整个人就像……就像……

——林间精灵。

精灵一样纯净，灵动……

但是……那不代表他会回握住他的手，因为他那副样子太傻了，像个呆瓜。

这时，医院的医生过来了，梅林一副理所当然的样子收回自己的手，并没有亚瑟料想的那种尴尬神色。

医生检查完梅林黑漆漆的脑袋，询问了几个问题，拿出一个册子开始记录。

“名字。”

“梅林。”

“年龄。”

“一……呃……”年轻人皱起两条眉毛，露出为难的神色，“我是说……二十三？”

天呐，二十三会不会太小了，梅林撇了撇嘴，想着，他本来想说二十六的，可是，二十六是不是太大了——对于亚瑟来说？

“电话？”

“……”梅林皱起一张脸，苦苦思索着。亚瑟在一旁皱了皱眉。

医生抬起眼看他，“家庭住址……？”

“呃……”梅林咬着嘴唇，“呃……”他“呃”了半天，亚瑟突然觉得呼吸有点困难，心脏那里有点闷。

“你还记得你为什么在这儿吗？”医生放下册子，问他。

“呃……我被球砸中了脑袋。”

“不，我是问你，为什么，在学校，还记得吗？”

梅林露出恍然大悟的表情，亚瑟的呼吸顺畅了些，心脏的压迫感减少了一点……

“对啊，我为什么会在学校？”他天真的向医生提问，像个认真学习的学生那样。

亚瑟的心沉到了湖底。

“你说什么？！”亚瑟没有忍住，喊了出来。来来往往的医生和病人都看了他一眼。

“潘德拉贡先生，你也看到了，鉴于病人的情况，我们有理由相信是你外甥对病人造成了伤害。而且，他也不能一直待在这里，所以……”

“所以你们就要把他推给我？！这跟我有什么关系？！我根本都不认识他！他就不能去别的地方？比如……收容所？”亚瑟指着门里面躺在床上那个人，极尽委屈。

“毕竟是你外甥伤到了人家，现在他脑子出了问题，短时间我也不能找到他的家人，警局和医院他又不能一直待着，他会无家可归的……况且，那样的帅哥，你要我把他丢进收容所？我的天哪你可真狠心。”女警员撇撇嘴，白了他一眼，让他感觉自己活像个抛妻弃子的渣男。

他脑海里浮现出那个叫梅林的人刚才傻傻的笑容，他不知道是否是自己的错觉，他似乎看到了那双澄澈的眼睛里有了泪光……像夜晚水里波光粼粼的星星一样。

“可是，”亚瑟还在挣扎，“你们都不担心我把他卖了吗？鉴于他现在是个白痴，鉴于我和他……根本没关系！”他双手比划着，在胸前画了个叉。

“鉴于我已经存档了，希望你不要那么做。放心，等我找到他的家人，会第一时间通知你的，你只要看好他，况且……”警察瞅了瞅他，“多张嘴吃饭而已，潘德拉贡家的公子应该付的起他的饭钱吧。”

女警员看着亚瑟的圆滚滚的蓝眼睛和微微鼓起的双颊，冲他甜甜的微笑，整个人像朵山坡上开放的雏菊一样甜美可人，胸牌上的女孩和她拥有同款笑容，旁边赫然写着她的芳名。

——芙蕾雅。


	2. Chapter 2

正文:

“芙蕾雅，你得帮帮我。”

正躺在阿瓦隆湖底宽大舒适的床上，阳光隔着湖水照进来，从指缝间看过去是一片澄澈的蓝。芙蕾雅脑袋里不合时宜的跳进来一句话。

“……梅林？”

“对，是我。拜托芙蕾雅，我知道我不该打扰你，可是……求你了。”

芙蕾雅翻了个白眼——反正梅林看不到。她枕着手臂，问到，

“这又是怎么了呢，你才走多久啊，我千年一遇的大法师，有什么我能为您效劳的？”

脑袋里梅林的声音停顿了一下，似乎在措辞。

“我……我不知道……我看到亚瑟了，天呐，你能想象吗？亚瑟，活生生的亚瑟，会呼吸那种，有蓝眼睛的亚瑟。就只是……天呐……芙蕾雅，他真好看，不，我是说……我看到他了，他就在那儿，我……”

“停，”芙蕾雅制止了梅林的语无伦次，“冷静，梅林，我知道见到亚瑟你很激动，但是……搞搞清楚，是我告诉你亚瑟回来了，所以你不用再告诉我一遍，因为我知道。所以，说重点，好吗？”

脑海里梅林的呼吸都在颤抖，芙蕾雅开始理解他了，毕竟一千年过去了，谁也不能说一千年的时间短不是吗？

所以当她告诉梅林这个好消息时，白发苍苍的老人瞪大了眼睛，她看到了古井无波逐渐变得又澄净空灵，仿佛冬去春来，枯木逢春，林间万物又被披上色彩；接着又是晨雾弥漫，翠绿欲滴。

芙蕾雅由衷的为他感到高兴，眼前的老人半天说不出一句话来，她握住那双颤抖的手，那双手不停的握紧放松又握紧，芙蕾雅希望简单的触碰能安慰他。

“梅林……”一千年的时光，到底有多长，长到一望无尽，只有梅林知道。

“对不起……芙蕾雅……我只是……你知道的……我……”

天呐，他的声音抖得不成样子，芙蕾雅看着他一副要哭的样子，

“还记得你把亚瑟送过来的时候吗？你一定不知道你哭得有多难看，是不是？”

梅林破涕为笑，芙蕾雅拥抱了他，苍苍白发在她眼前微动，她抱住这具高瘦的身子，梅林的心跳隔着胸腔传来微震，这颗心经过漫长的沉寂，终于再次狂热的跳动。

“我现在一定很丢人……可是我想马上去找他，我想见到他……”梅林眼里闪耀着快乐的光，它们像溅起的火星一样跳动着。

芙蕾雅看着他，笑着说，“我会告诉你他在哪儿，但是，你要先换个样子，你这样可没法勾搭到一个风华正茂的潘德拉贡。”

梅林笑了，芙蕾雅仿佛又看到了那个城堡里的黑发小男仆。

“时代在变化，梅林。我说这话可能不合时宜，但是，你还是你，亚瑟不一样，如果他……”女孩斟酌着开口，“如果他和以前不一样了……怎么办？”

梅林远远望去，阿瓦隆依旧是一片祥和平静，湖边树林密集，远处群山环绕。这里仿佛没有变过，然而外面的世界却日新月异。

“芙蕾雅，我好像从没和你说过，”梅林陷入了回忆，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡是个皇家傻帽，他骄傲自大，不可一世，向来眼高于顶，经常对我颐指气使，能把我气的半死，他有时候倔的像头驴，他永远也看不见危险……”他手伸进兜里，摩挲着一块圆形的金属纹章。

“他是我的命运。”庄重的像是一句誓言。

他们是一枚硬币的两面，注定相生相伴，他们注定绑在一起，永生永世。

何况……亚瑟是个菜头，无论他变成什么样子，菜头还是菜头，这点品性已经在血液里根深蒂固了。

千年前，亚瑟生而为王，梅林生而为他，那是他的命运，如今，没有责任和使命，梅林依旧要去奔赴他的命运。

“我太丢人了，我当着亚瑟的面被一颗球砸中了脑袋还进了医院！这简直糟透了，他会笑死我的，没有哪个法师会被一颗球砸到医院里去的！”

天晓得他明明准备了一个美好的会面：沐浴着阳光和孩子们的欢笑，黑发青年和金发先生的初次相遇，彼此笑着交换一个微笑，温暖又温柔。

他恢复了年轻的样貌，穿着得体的站在足球场边，紧张的看着不远处的金发男人。

天呐天呐天呐……这是真的！！！梅林在心里尖叫，心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动，高兴的快要手舞足蹈，他很想抱着脑袋在草地上打滚，可是他不能，他现在是个英俊的帅小伙，他要走上去见他硬币的另一面了。

呼……梅林走上前去，他可以从侧面看到亚瑟阳光下浅金色的长长的睫毛，高挺立体的鼻梁，精致的下颚线。

“你……你好……朋友，”他看见亚瑟就要回过头来了，他真的无比想念那双湛蓝的眼睛，他感到浑身发热，他的魔法在身体里尖叫沸腾，兴奋的战栗传遍四肢百骸，“我是……”

然后他太阳穴一痛，眼前一黑，不省人事。

“芙蕾雅，我该怎么办？”梅林幽怨的看着门口那个金灿灿的脑袋，感到无比挫败，他搞砸了亚瑟对他的第一印象。

“想法设法留在他身边，梅林。”芙蕾雅沉思道，“我们要想办法创造空间……”

“怎么创造？他马上都要走了。大概我又要等上个几十年一百年。”

“装傻，梅林，现在起你是个白痴，你被撞到头了，你什么都不记得了。”

“啊？”他为什么觉得芙蕾雅在骂他，指桑骂槐什么的。

“梅林，记住我的话，现在，装傻，然后，等姐来救你。”

芙蕾雅的到来确实让梅林绝处逢生，他听到走廊里亚瑟不满的大叫，紧接着芙蕾雅进来了，然后是亚瑟和莫德雷德。

“这位先生，你放心，我们会尽全力帮助你找到你的家人，你也不要害怕，这位潘德拉贡先生是位值得信赖的好人，这期间他会照顾你的，你只管安心的跟着他。”

芙蕾雅：(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

梅林：╭(°A°`)╮

亚瑟：(#‵′)

莫德雷德:(๑• . •๑)


	3. Chapter 3

“舅舅，你还好吗？”莫德雷德有些婴儿肥的小脸疑惑的看着亚瑟。

“我很好,莫德雷德。”亚瑟戳着盘子里的牛肉回应他。

“要是忽略你只吃了一口腌鸡蛋，我倒是愿意相信你。”莫嘉娜抿了一小口果汁，朝亚瑟露出大大的笑容。

“我今天不想跟你吵架，莫嘉娜。”亚瑟放下餐具，幽怨看着窗外。

莫嘉娜有点意外的挑了挑眉，看着他没有说话，莫德雷德的视线在妈妈和舅舅之间逡巡一会，决定继续和盘子里的小番茄斗争。

终于，亚瑟开口了，无意识的嘟起了嘴，“说真的，就这样了？我可是你的亲弟弟，你难道没看出来我现在需要关心吗？”

“噢，抱歉，我以为你还是那个没心没肺顶着一头金毛跑来跑去天塌下来也不怕的臭屁小男孩呢。你什么时候开始走温情路线了？”莫嘉娜笑了笑，一副吃定他的样子。

亚瑟更不开心了，他沮丧的垂下头，金发都显得黯淡无光，莫嘉娜托着下巴看着他。过了一会儿，亚瑟深吸一口气，就在莫嘉娜以为他要开口时又叹了一口气。

“算了，我要回去了。”说完，起身拿起外套离开了餐厅。

莫嘉娜看着他离开的背影瘪了瘪嘴，摸了摸莫德雷德的小脑袋，摇着头啧啧叹气，男孩天真的问她，语气里全是少年人的懵懂，“妈妈，舅舅怎么了？”

莫嘉娜安慰他，“别担心，亲爱的，你舅舅只是恋爱了。”

男孩子一脸疑惑，“舅舅？恋爱？像电视机演的那样？”好像在他看来很难想象亚瑟恋爱的样子，不过那不重要了，“那不应该是快乐的事吗？”

“那可说不准，爱情可不只有甜蜜，有时候它还伴随着很多其他的情绪。你以后会明白的……”只希望你以后不要带着爱情回来把我气个半死，莫嘉娜想着。

亚瑟坐到驾驶座上，发动车子朝回家的另一边开去。他当然不会回去，现在家里可不止他一个人，他不想回去面对……那个人。

三个月，整整三个月，他和那个笨手笨脚的家伙同居了三个月！同居……见鬼，这是什么词，但是他们就是同居啊！鬼知道为什么一个二十多岁的人模人样的大男人居然没有人来认领，那个叫芙蕾雅的女警员就是把他的电话号码要过去而已，然后就石沉大海。

那个梅林！亚瑟恨恨的捶了一下方向盘。刚开始的一个月相安无事，梅林很好，出乎意料的，自己跟他很合拍，生活习惯什么的也没有冲突，亚瑟惊讶于他和梅林的契合度，他本来以为家里来个陌生人会让彼此都感到不自在，然而这事实上对他的生活毫无影响，甚至更好？

自从同居……去他的同居！借住！

梅林借住的第一天早上，亚瑟就被食物的香气唤醒，是油脂经过高温散发出来的味道，还有小麦的香味……梅林说他不能整天什么都不做，他就像个家务小能手一样，在亚瑟的默许下开始包办一切。亚瑟惊讶于他不记得电话号码却记得怎么做菜，记得几天换一次床单，记得他喜欢什么讨厌什么——这是最不可思议的，为什么一个陌生人对他的喜好了如指掌？！梅林却推说是他观察能力过人。

观察能力过人？谁？梅林？那个转个身就踢倒凳子，走着走着撞到脑袋，洗个盘子可以洗出震天响的梅林？

一个多月过去了，梅林丝毫没有为自己的未来感到担忧，相反，他找到一份工作，在图书馆。这样的生活并没有什么不好，亚瑟逐渐意识到不对是在一次下班后，他和同事出去吃饭，一群人在酒吧玩儿的很嗨，一个花臂男对一个女孩子动手动脚，他们冲过去，却被走出来的几个男人堵在角落里，亚瑟站上去，迎向他们，

“先生，请你尊重这位女士。”他抬起下巴，骄傲的像头狮子，金发在昏暗的酒吧里灿烂夺目，一双蓝眼睛纯净透亮，灯光打下来印出坚毅精致的轮廓。他今天穿了件立领收腰的红夹克，腰带一绑，束出宽肩窄腰和挺翘的臀部线条。

那个花臂瞟了他一眼，眯了眯眼睛，看清楚他的样子后神色玩味起来，凑近了他，他比亚瑟高，也比亚瑟壮，发达的肌肉和花臂透露出这个人不好惹，“你叫我什么？先生？真有礼貌，你是哪家跑出来的小王子？英雄救美吗？”他同行的人里爆发出巨大的哄笑，亚瑟不悦的看着他，那个花臂笑着，一张脸几乎要贴上去，“嘿，那个妹妹要我陪她喝一杯，怎么了，王子殿下要陪我喝吗？”人群里的哄笑更大了，那个花臂作势要伸手去摸他的脸，“别不说话嘛，这样多……啊！”

亚瑟没等他说完，一脚踹上去，花臂倒在地板上滑出去好远，亚瑟走上去揪住他的领口就是一拳。这时候，一群人才反应过来，亚瑟的同事冲上来和花臂的人扭打起来，两个男人过来想把亚瑟拉开，亚瑟反手朝着鼻子就是一拳，其中一个被的弓起身子，另一个从后面勒住亚瑟的腰，花臂捂着鼻子站起来，抓住他的头发冲着肚子给了两拳，亚瑟痛的五脏六腑都纠在一起，只能任由后面的人钳制住自己。几个同事冲过来帮忙，都被花臂的肌肉拳头打的直不起腰。

那个被亚瑟打中鼻子的人又站起来，两个人扯着他往酒吧更深处走去，把他拖进包间里锁了门，亚瑟被惯到沙发上，他一个翻身爬起来就跑，跑到门边都快摸上把手了，一个酒瓶子一下就抡到他后脑勺上，他后脑勺一阵剧痛，眼前一片模糊，世界天旋地转。等他挣扎着回过神来，他又被按在沙发上，那两个人摁住他的手脚，花臂丢掉破碎的啤酒瓶，擦了擦鼻血，居高临下的看着他说，“王子殿下，你还挺能打的。”然后就来扯亚瑟的裤腰带。

“How dare you！Stop it！”亚瑟怒吼着，用尽全身力气挣扎，奈何被两个人压制着，后脑勺还一阵痛。

“Well,well,well……”花臂扯了腰带，衣服下露出一片莹白光滑的皮肤，他手朝亚瑟衣服下摆伸过去，亚瑟狠狠挣动了一下，大吼道，“Stop！You pig！”

仿佛是响应他这句话，包间的门砰一声炸开，木屑在空气中飞舞，木块撒了一地。包间里的几个人都停下动作，瞪大了眼睛看着门口。

“亚瑟！”梅林突然从尘屑里冲出来，魔法让他一眼就看清了整个包间里的情况——特别是沙发上的。

亚瑟被两个男人分别压制着手脚，上衣完，裤子挂在膝盖上，露出一大片腰上的皮肤和……黑色的内裤。一个浑身肌肉手臂上画着一大片花纹的人手放在亚瑟衣服下面，几乎要碰到那莹白的皮肤……

亚瑟一脸不可置信的看着他，觉得自己在做梦，梅林看到那双圆滚滚的蓝眼睛，看到他的小王子被人按在沙发上露出大半个屁股，一股怒火顿时席卷了他的心脏……

他是我的！

梅林的眼睛里亮起金光，魔法在身体里咆哮沸腾，尖叫着冲了出去，天花板上的灯发出哀鸣，房间外面传来尖叫声，然后整个世界都陷入了黑暗。亚瑟对于梅林的到来还没有反应过来就感觉到身上一轻，所有的控制都没有了，他拉起裤子，听到外面有混乱的人声和警报器的声音。

亚瑟的眼睛在黑暗里努力睁大，然而他还是什么都看不清，突如其来的黑暗和梅林都叫他有点不知所措。

“梅林？”他尝试着叫他的室友，伸出手在黑暗里摸索着。

“……Yeah,I'm here.”梅林回过神，魔法带给他的战栗让他浑身止不住的颤抖，他迅速走过去，在黑暗中看到一个模糊的影子，他伸出手……

指尖相触的一刹那，梅林感到体内的魔法都迅速沉淀下来，安静温顺的沉睡在他身体里。亚瑟的手指缩了一下，然后被梅林捉住了手掌，干燥温暖的触感传来。

“是我。”梅林的声音在黑暗里传来，亚瑟突然感到放心。

放心？对这个浑身没有二两肉的火柴棍一样的梅林？你是不是被啤酒瓶打傻了脑袋？亚瑟在心里想。

啤酒瓶？亚瑟这才想起来还有个啤酒瓶，他伸手摸了摸后脑勺，忍不住吸了口气。

“嘶——”

“怎么了？你受伤了？这里吗？”梅林的手准确的触上了他的后脑勺，亚瑟奇怪于他在黑暗中准确的的方向感。梅林的指尖在柔软的金发里摩挲，释放出魔法。那里鼓起了一个包，周围有细小的伤口，有点流血，他皱起了眉，又开始生气。要不是亚瑟来酒吧前给他打了电话说不回来吃饭，他左等右等终于耐不住用魔法探查，他的小王子就……

生气……他们敢觊觎亚瑟……他一个人的亚瑟……那三个人……他们还没死……

“梅林！”亚瑟拍开梅林的手，他才发现自己下手太重，体内躁动的魔法又沉寂下去，“你在干什么？！”

“对不起……”

“Oh,没关系，不过就是脑袋被打个包而已，反正又不会死，”亚瑟讽刺他，对他的暴行感到不满。

梅林没有说话，亚瑟见他没什么动静，发现他们两个人的手还握在一起，他动了动手指，说，“你怎么在这儿？”梅林伸手帮他按了按头，偷偷用魔法给他疗伤，“你太晚都没有回来，我不放心。”

“我有什么……”可担心的。好吧，这次真的多亏了他，“嗯……不管怎么说，这次你表现不错，作为奖励我可以延长你待在我家的时间，但那不代表你可以一直住下去！但作为室友你真的挺不错的——有时候，其他时候你还是很蠢……我是说……谢谢你。”

梅林听着他别别扭扭的傻话，笑着说，“可不是，没有我你该怎么办啊？你可能连梳子都找不到吧，小公主。”

“梅林！”黑暗里传来亚瑟气急败坏的声音。

梅林把他扶起来，手虚虚的护着他的头，半搂半抱的带着他往外面走，亚瑟感觉被打的肚子一阵疼痛，痛的他直不起腰，只能被梅林牵引着。地上全是碎玻璃和木块，路过门口的时候亚瑟想起来，

“他们人呢？”

“呃……晕倒了，大概是？”

“怎么会？”

“被灯砸的吧，灯掉下来了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“……我视力挺好的——尤其在晚上。”

“门……”

“质量太差了，我使劲一撞就碎了。”

“噢……”亚瑟相信了他所有的说辞，“那你怎么找到这间房的？”

“你同事说的啊。”

“哦……”

就是这一次，梅林彻底打入了他的生活，他们成为了真正的朋友，毕竟，梅林已经见过他穿着内裤的样子了不是吗？

然而，随着时间的推移，亚瑟开始烦恼，因为他开始不正常，他开始注意梅林，那个干干瘦瘦的黑发青年，和人说话总是带着一脸单纯的甜笑，用一双干净清澈的眼睛把你看着，这简直……

他开始每天都回家吃饭，他的同事都嘲笑他说他像个结了婚的妻奴。周末就待在家里，看着梅林走过来走过去打扫卫生、做饭。

这都不是重点，重点是，他开始做梦，梦到梅林，可是梦里的梅林不一样，那个梅林穿着古朴的粗布衣服，戴着红色的领巾，天天在他面前跑来跑去，放肆的惹怒他，开心的叫他的名字……全是梅林，各种各样的梅林，开心的梅林，害怕的梅林，犯蠢的梅林以及，伤心的梅林……

每次梦的最后总是要哭不哭的梅林，他抱着自己，眼底的绿色忧伤又沉重，他听见梅林呼唤他，喊他的名字，他听见梅林对他说，

“Stay with me,Arthur.”

他说不出话，他用尽全身力气想回应他，可是他不能，他张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来，窒息感包裹着他，前所未有的沉重袭击了他，他被绝望的潮水淹没但他只有沉沦……

亚瑟从梦里惊醒，梦里的窒息感还围绕着他，他喘着气坐起来，感到一阵心悸，想去客厅找点水喝。

他打开客厅的灯，然后听见开门的声音，梅林出现在门口，他好像也没怎么睡好，一头卷毛乱糟糟的，他看见亚瑟愣了一下，亚瑟在他眼里看到一种虚幻迷蒙的东西，亚瑟打破了沉默，

“喝水吗？”

梅林走过来，点了点头，亚瑟看到他眼下的青色，倒了杯水递给他，问道，“没睡好？”梅林接过水杯，轻轻嗯了一声，亚瑟又问，“做噩梦了？”梅林喝了一口水，停顿了一下，好半天才说，“不……不算是噩梦。”亚瑟不再追问，喝了点水道了声晚安就回到了房间。

梅林看着他的背影，直到亚瑟反手把门关上。

一千年的时光很漫长，没有了所谓的命运和责任，梅林很少做梦，自然也很少梦到亚瑟，他开始恐慌，一千年，他会不会忘记亚瑟的模样？于是他开始渴望有关亚瑟的梦境。然而，即使他是有史以来最伟大的魔法师，也不能控制自己的梦境。他依然很少梦到亚瑟，于是有关亚瑟的梦境，不论梦境本身的好坏，对于他来说都是难得的恩赐。

自从在酒吧魔法陡然爆发，他就开始频繁的梦到亚瑟，像是要把一千年梦境补回来，梦里全是亚瑟，他和亚瑟的过往，他们一起打猎，一起吵架，一起对抗邪恶的魔法，一起……

梦境总是终结于亚瑟的离去，他从心里知道这是千年前的故事，然而他还是满怀悲伤，他看着那双蓝眼睛渐渐合拢，看着亚瑟的手垂下来砸到地上，他一次又一次将额头贴上亚瑟的，然而总是阻止不了他的离去……

可是梦醒后他看见了现在的亚瑟，活生生的，穿着睡衣站在那里，一举一动都是那么真实，他一时有点分不清梦境和现实。

亚瑟最近越来越烦躁，噩梦每天造访他，使他的日常生活受到严重影响，比如现在……

他在洗澡，然后洗着洗着，突然脑子里划过梅林的脸，他震惊的感觉到一股热流流窜在下腹。

这算什么？

他告诉自己不要再想梅林的脸，然而这就跟不要让你想红色的大象一样不靠谱，他脑海里全是梅林的脸，还都是超清1080p。一切都越来越不可收拾，烦躁之下他失手打翻了沐浴露和香皂盒，一阵声响之后梅林冲了进来……

该死，他忘了锁门。

“等……！”

“亚瑟！你还……！”

两个人大眼瞪小眼，梅林的眼睛不受控制的往下瞟了一眼……然后闪电一样蹿了出去，还带上了门。亚瑟的脸突然爆红，他看了看下面，这下可好……

梅林红着脸把自己关在卧室里，这时候远在阿瓦隆的芙蕾雅钻进了他的脑袋里，梅林明显的心不在焉，在芙蕾雅追问下梅林才磕磕巴巴的说明原因，一听到梅林打开了浴室门之后的所见，躺着的芙蕾雅一个激灵坐了起来。

“他对你有欲望！”

“我不知道……芙蕾雅，你是不是可以明天来一趟，跟亚瑟说你找到我的……”

“他对你有欲望！”

“嗯……你说过了，我说真的，真的，真的太尴尬了，我不知道怎么面对他，我居然，就那样……冲进去了，我太傻了。”

“他对你有欲望！梅林！你还要我说多少遍？”

梅林不知所谓，芙蕾雅简直想穿过魔法打他的头，“他对你有欲望，梅林，这就说明至少他的身体是喜欢你的，你可以试着去接触他。”

“可是……”

“梅林，你都过了一千年了，怎么还像个毛头小子一样，你要等到世界末日吗？！听着，如果你爱他，就试着去打动他，一味地等待是没有结果的，你要主动出击，明白吗？”

“主动出击？”梅林思考了一下，“我该怎么做？”

芙蕾雅翻了个白眼，“说真的，梅林，你和亚瑟相处了三个月都还是这样，你就没想过更进一步吗？按摩棒都比你主动。”

于是梅林支支吾吾的蹭进了亚瑟的房间，在他惊惧交加目光下吻了上去，把人推倒在床上，还问他“可不可以做他的按摩棒”？

亚瑟在想这是不是今晚的梦境，可是以前没有这部分啊。

God help me.

他挣扎着从梅林身下逃出来，夺门而出，一个电话打给了莫嘉娜。

莫嘉娜也不能解决这个问题不是？潘德拉贡家从来不出爱情专家。

他开着车漫无目的的转悠，估摸着时间差不多了，梅林应该已经睡了，他才倒转方向盘往家驶去。

站在门口，亚瑟把耳朵贴在门上，金属在夜里有点冻耳朵，可是他趴在门上认真的听着里面的声音。

嗯……好像没有动静。

他轻轻的转动钥匙打开门，里面一片漆黑，他轻手轻脚的脱掉鞋子，往自己卧室走去。就在他把手放在门把上时，梅林的房间传来脚步声，然后门打开了，他听见梅林说，“亚瑟，我有话想跟你说。”

他只好转过身，装作什么都没发生一样，笑着说“很晚了，有什么不如我们明天……？”

“我明天就要搬走了，谢谢你收留我。”

“……什么？！搬走？！搬到哪儿？！你……你根本无处可去，不要开玩笑！

“我没有开玩笑，你收留我没多久我就在找合适的房子了。”

亚瑟一个字也说不出来了，这个人刚来没多久就在想着搬出去，这算什么？怕他把他扫地出门吗？他是那种人吗？这个人几个小时前还扒了自己裤子，现在跟他说他要搬出去？这又算什么？欺负他好说话吗？！

亚瑟没有看他，插着腰站在那里，无意识的咬着嘴唇，他觉得很生气吗？不，是有一点，但是还有……失望？难过？不舍？

去他的，梅林就是个大骗子！骗身骗钱骗感情！

“这屎一样的生活！”亚瑟难得骂了脏话。

“什么？”

“没什么，”亚瑟控制自己不去看他，他现在很不开心，“你要走就走吧，反正我已经受够你了，蠢兮兮的梅林。”

“放心，我刚才已经收拾好所有东西了，我东西也不多，你明天起床大概就看不到我啦。”梅林轻快的语气让亚瑟觉得自己被抛弃了。

“以后你就不用忍受我了，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。还有……对不起，为前面的事。”

前面的事？难道他是以为自己为了前面的事会赶他走吗？这个蠢货！

“你急着搬走是因为……刚才？”

“对不起，亚瑟。我保证以后不会打扰你了，先说再见吧，鉴于你早上睡得跟猪一样。”梅林露出难过的表情。

“等等！”亚瑟在他转身的时候叫住他，难得没有和他争论，“我没有……我是说，你不用搬走，我不会为了……刚才的事责怪你，我是说……好吧，我没有生你的气。”

梅林转过来，眼睛里有一点微弱的光，“真的？”

“真的。”

“你不生气？”

“不生气。”

“不，你肯定是为了安慰我，亚瑟，我知道的，你是个菜头也是个好人，但是你真的不用为了我委屈你自己……”那点光看着就要熄灭了。

“我都说了我没有生气！你这个核桃脑袋听不懂吗？！你要我怎么说才能相信！”亚瑟要抓狂了，他伸手把自己的一头金发抓的乱糟糟的。

“你真的不生气？”梅林小心翼翼的问他。

“绝对不！”

“你不讨厌？”

“不讨厌！”为什么这个火柴棍有这么多问题要问。

“那你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢啊！”

亚瑟愣住了……他像噎住了一样嘟起嘴巴，睁大了湖蓝的眼睛，顶着一头乱毛看上去又傻又呆。梅林露出快乐的笑容。亚瑟反应过来，他结结巴巴的说不出话来，很快脸上就浮起粉红，他皱起眉毛张大了嘴想要解释，

“不，我的意思是……我没有……”

“你说了你喜欢。”梅林提醒他。

“我没有！”

“你说了。”

“没有！”亚瑟几乎要尖叫起来。

梅林走过去拥住他，亚瑟反应极大的想推开他，却被这个看起来干干瘦瘦的男孩强硬的抱住，挣扎无果。

“我就知道。”

胡说！亚瑟悄悄红了耳根，一脸不情愿的样子，闷闷的哼了一声当做回答。

梅林笑着松开他，看着他乱瞟的眼睛就是不看自己，他被亚瑟金子一样的头发晃了神，情不自禁的去吻他，亚瑟又哼了一声，并没有推开他。

两个人唇舌交缠，那感觉太过美好，他们饥渴的像沙漠里的旅人，亚瑟把人拉向自己，去舔弄他的舌尖，梅林摸上亚瑟的腰，在那里抚摸着，体内的魔法快乐的唱着歌，幸福的冒着泡泡。

不知道什么时候，梅林被亚瑟带进了卧室压倒在床上，亚瑟伏在他身上吻他，梅林湿热的口腔为他打开，黑发青年白皙的皮肤引诱自己吻上去，他吻上洁白优美的脖颈，亲吻他的耳后，听到他的喘息声，梅林的手从亚瑟背后伸进衣服里，顺着脊背一路摸上去，触感光滑温热，爱不释手。

亚瑟的手在亲吻的间隙去扒他的皮带，手抖着半天解不开，梅林笑着去解他的，熟练的挑开他的裤子，然后一个翻身把人压在床上，把人的裤子褪到小腿上挂着，光溜溜的下身就剩一条内裤，梅林自己的裤子也没脱，他就这样隔着裤子和内裤拿胯部去蹭他的，亚瑟嘤咛出声，要梅林吻他。

梅林亲了亲他的唇，然后一路向下，最后来到胸口，在粉嫩的凸起上舔了一下，亚瑟抖得厉害，他含住那颗，舌头来来回回去碾压它，甚至有些粗暴，亚瑟抖得更厉害了，伸手来推他的肩，梅林握住他的手按在头顶，下半身重重的顶了一下，既色情又隐晦。亚瑟眯起眼睛，微微张开嘴，梅林吻上去。

梅林扒掉他的内裤，摸上他的性器，亚瑟扭了扭身子，没有拒绝他，梅林修长干净的手指爱抚着他的阴茎，亚瑟很快就硬了，然后感到那双手离开了阴茎往后面探去，指尖在入口处揉了揉就挤了进去……

“唔！”亚瑟惊叫一声，梅林安慰似的亲了亲他的下巴。

那里面又热又紧，不住地收缩包裹着他的手指，热烈的就像亚瑟本人一样。

亚瑟才想起来他们才表明心意，这似乎进展的有点快，他想推开压在身上的人，梅林擒住他的手腕，眼睛里闪过金光，他的双手就被无形的东西缚住了。

亚瑟惊讶的看着梅林眼里的金色，觉得这一幕很熟悉，突然，记忆纷至沓来，像潮水一样吞没了他，他不得已闭上了眼睛。

梅林正在想怎么跟他解释魔法的事，就看到亚瑟睁开了眼睛，而他的表情……

“梅林！你这个骗子！你怎么敢？！”这混蛋居然骗的他团团转，骗过一次还要骗二次，什么门质量不好，什么被砸晕，该死的梅林一如既往的是个混球！

亚瑟·潘德拉贡开始挣扎，梅林看他这幅激动的样子，这熟悉的菜头式发飙……

“亚瑟……”梅林捧住他的脸，指腹下是柔软温暖的触感，亚瑟不得不看着他的眼睛。

梅林眼里的绿色深邃厚重，此刻细碎的颤抖着，他的眼睛格外明亮，像个小镜子一样映出身下人的样子，他脸上带着情欲的潮红，濡湿的发尾贴在额头上，整个人禁欲又纯洁，却显得格外的色情。

“你想起来了？”

“没有！”亚瑟立刻反驳他，“我什么都没想起来！”亚瑟·潘德拉贡才不会承认自己居然被他的男仆戏弄了，还是全阿尔比恩最差劲最没用的男仆，这简直是奇耻大辱，他就是被他的男仆钉这张床上，也不会泄露哪怕一个字！

梅林看着他那副骄傲的样子，像个昂首阔步庄严捍卫领土的小狮子。

梅林笑了，一双眼睛闪闪发亮，透露出来的笑意怎么也掩不住，亚瑟听到啪嗒一声，是梅林解开了自己的腰带，三两下蹬掉了裤子，他说，

“真的？你确定？”说着抬高了他的腿。

“闭嘴，梅林！”亚瑟咬牙切齿的敕令他，然而很快他就说不出话了。

因为梅林就着这个姿势挤了进去……

肠道随着动作为体内那物打得更开，温顺的服帖，他用力咬住唇肉遏制住即将冲出喉咙的声音。

梅林把他的一条腿抬到肩上，偏过头亲了亲他匀称结实的小腿，眼睛自始至终都没有离开过他，看着那对蓝宝石颜色逐渐加深，蓝色湿润的像是要滴出来。这个姿势让亚瑟觉得有些不好受，内脏仿佛都被挤压在一起，让他觉得窒息，然而下面更深的吞进了梅林的东西，肠道该死的不听话的吞吐起来，他听到梅林更加急促的喘息声，他发誓，这不是他能控制的，他也不想，他觉得他快死了。

“可是我很怀疑……”话音刚落，梅林扶着他的腰臀，挺了挺腰，更深的挤了进去。

亚瑟浑身都抖了一下，鼻腔里露出一声嘤咛，像小动物受到欺负似的。床上的亚瑟太犯规了。梅林的心顿时被柔情和喜爱填满，然后，他下半身开始微微晃动起来，研磨那一块脆弱的地方。

“唔……”亚瑟闷哼一声，不自觉的扭腰想逃开那根咄咄逼人的东西，却只是加剧了肉体的摩擦。

梅林按住他乱动的腰肢，下身抽出一点，然后用力地撞进去。

“啊……”亚瑟猝不及防被顶的泄力松开了咬着的唇肉，唇上印着深深地牙印，嘴唇被折磨的鲜红欲滴，是玫瑰花的颜色。

露出的短促呻吟沙哑又性感，原本清澈悦耳的嗓音像是蒙上了砂纸。亚瑟羞耻于这样的示弱，皱起眉用湿润的蓝眼睛瞪着他犯上作乱的仆人，殊不知这样的眼神毫无威慑而更像是勾引。

“梅……啊……”又是一个温柔而有力的撞击，亚瑟在埋怨的话还未出口之际就被撞出沙哑破碎的声音。

“想起来了吗？”

“混蛋梅林！嗯……你怎么敢……别……”随着每一次撞击的，令人发麻的快感从下身蔓延开来，每一个毛孔都在尖叫着舒服和渴求。

“啊……”

梅林每一次都趁着他将要咬上下唇的时候狠狠地撞上去，看着他的国王，他的王子颤抖着嘴唇从嗓子里泄出甜美旖旎的呻吟。

“Yes,sire？”

“唔……”在听到某个称呼的时候后穴狠狠地收缩了一下，亚瑟绝望的感受着体内的东西变得更硬了，可是骑士精神告诉他，绝不投降。

“想起来了吗？”

梅林该死的又开始发问，亚瑟想着干脆夹死他算了，他也确实这样做了，换来的是他的男仆抽吸了一口气，然后揉着他的屁股掰开他的臀缝，把自己狠狠艹了进去。

亚瑟脱口而出一声大叫，骂他的话刚要脱口而出，梅林却猛然俯下身堵住他的嘴，滑腻的舌头溜了进来，爱恋的舔了舔他的小虎牙，缠住他左躲右闪的舌尖，在他嘴里逞凶，舔过上颚的时候甚至让亚瑟敏感的眯起眼睛发出哼哼，被撞击出来的声音都揉在喉咙里，舒服的窝成一团。

阴茎破开紧致的肉穴，温柔且不容拒绝的打在敏感点上，一下一下不容拒绝的挞伐，肠道被动的不停的收缩，悲哀而可怜的任由凶器开拓，在每一次抽出时自发的缠人的绞紧，亚瑟被封住嘴，只能在鼻腔里哼哼出一个又一个令梅林疯狂的气音，他甚至听见了交合处黏腻的水声和清脆的撞击声。刺激性的泪水滑落出来，梅林用指腹擦去，温柔的吻了吻他的唇角。

“梅林……唔……”亚瑟想叫他轻点、慢点，然而骑士精神又隐隐在他心底作祟。

不知什么时候亚瑟开始迎合男仆的进攻，梅林将他的另一条腿分得更开，手掌抚摸着那上面流畅的的肌肉线条，肆意的揉捏那个漂亮挺翘的屁股，肠肉包裹挤压着体内异物，难耐的吞吐，亚瑟甚至都能感觉出它的形状。

他被松开的嘴唇色泽晶亮诱人，艳红的舌尖偶尔掠过唇瓣，不断有喘息和吟哦溢出，漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是水雾，白皙的皮肤和眼角都泛着潮红，汗水打湿了额发，金子般的柔软发丝温顺的垂落在床单上。亚瑟·潘德拉贡现在就是一个春梦，一个活色生香的梦，梅林甘愿沉溺其中，渴望将它据为己有。

“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟……”他是我的，我一个人的，全部……

“唔……梅林……”

亚瑟最后呜咽着收紧了穴口，梅林把自己深深埋进了他体内，舔着他的耳朵，亚瑟咬着他的肩膀颤抖着射了出来，滑腻的舌尖在梅林的肩膀上划过，精液一股股冲进了肠道深处。

魔法师眼里闪过金色，解开了亚瑟双手的束缚，亚瑟眯起眼睛，快感还留在四肢百骸，他动都动不了，餍足的样子像只打着呼噜的猫。

然而没过多久，梅林抽出还在他体内的性器，带出滑腻的白浊，穴口翕动着，梅林伸入两根手指，带出来一些白浊，没有血色。

他把人托着后颈抱起来坐在自己身上，亚瑟彻底放松下来，卸下一切的亚瑟·潘德拉贡简直可爱的过分。他闭着眼睛无意识的鼓起双颊乖巧的任他摆弄，金色的脑袋温顺的搭在他肩上，惹得梅林揉了揉那柔软的金发。

“你做什么……啊……梅林！”

梅林握着肿胀的阴茎又捅进了满是精液的甬道，加上身上成年男人的体重使得分身直接戳上了敏感点，这个姿势进的更深，亚瑟感觉非常不好，他觉得自己要被捅穿了，他只好搂住梅林挂在他身上，利用他和双腿的一点力量分担后穴的重量。

“别……这太……太过了……”

“除非你说出我想要的答案，不然我是不会停的。”梅林侧过头亲了亲那颗金色的脑袋。

该死的！他都射了一次了为什么还没把这茬也一起射出去？！

梅林并没有给他更多时间抱怨，硕大的阴茎顶开肠道，不用挺动都可以到达最深处，亚瑟结实的手臂环住他的肩背，在上面泄愤的抓挠，留下几道红痕，骨子里爱护仆人的善良天性让他还是舍不得下重手。

“梅林……停下来……”亚瑟的声音微微的颤抖。

梅林没有动作，只是双手和唇舌不停的爱抚心上人的肌肤，亚瑟还顾及着尊严，维持着姿势不肯动作。很快，被阴茎填满的地方传来细微的快感，隔靴搔痒一般难耐，亚瑟动了动想换个姿势。

“啊……”密密麻麻的快感冲击了头脑，亚瑟在梅林耳边惊喘着，梅林含住他的耳朵，在手感绝佳的屁股上画着圈圈，引诱着他动作。

亚瑟没有坚持太久，他跨坐在梅林身上，双腿早就支撑的微微发抖，带动着体内阴茎细微的摩擦，他稍一放松，身体就下沉几分，如此几个回合下来，肠肉食髓知味的啜吮着阴茎，让亚瑟越来越力不从心。

“嗯……梅林……”小王子终于纡尊降贵，发出求救信号。

“你不是总喜欢凡事亲力亲为吗，your majesty？”

阴茎动作的幅度越来越大，亚瑟开始自暴自弃，索性放松了手臂和双腿的力量，身子猛的一沉。

“啊！”

太深了……要把灵魂都捅出去一样。亚瑟艰难的抬起屁股，阴茎擦过内壁带来的空虚感快把他逼疯了。梅林看着他眼里的一点泪光，想要欺负他的冲动疯狂滋长。

于是，他在亚瑟小心翼翼抬起臀部时扶住他的腰往下一按，同时抬起腰臀，把自己送入了紧致火热的内里。软乎乎的亚瑟被抽光了力气，只能随着他的动作上上下下，发出模糊的泣声。

“别这样……不……”

亚瑟简直要哭出来了，他觉得自己颠簸着，像在骑马，可是这匹马完全不听他的，不停的捣弄搞得他不住惊喘。

“不……不要了……梅林……我想起来了，慢点……”

梅林露出胜利的笑容，在他的肩膀上印上一个吻，搂住亚瑟那美好的屁股，抚摸着凹陷的腰窝，阴茎像杵头一样捣弄着小王子湿软高热的肉穴。

亚瑟哼出一团含糊的呻吟，搂住梅林高瘦的身子，指尖摩挲着后颈上那块带着小尖尖的黑色短发，不断的在他耳后呼出热气，将呻吟送进梅林耳朵里。

“亚瑟……”

梅林叫他的名字，含着满腔爱意和柔情。最后他在他国王的身体里射出来，他啄吻着亚瑟的脸庞，将一个又一个吻落在眼睛上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上……

亚瑟将手搭在梅林肩膀上，感受着他的男仆怀揣千年的思念。他感到脸上有水蹭过，睁开眼睛去看，才发现一颗颗眼泪从小男仆漂亮的绿眼睛里掉下来。

“你是女孩吗，梅林？”金发的国王嘲笑他多愁善感的法师，拍了拍他的头，然而梅林顶胯狠狠地撞进去，他猝不及防的叫了出来。

“啊！”

“现在……告诉我谁是女孩？”

“你这是谋逆！梅林·艾米瑞斯！你会受到正义的审判！”

梅林亲了亲那片澄澈的湖蓝，笑着说，“那就审判我，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，给我定罪，让我永远待在你的皇家牢房里。”

“梅林！”亚瑟红透了脸，被他新一轮的进攻打的措手不及，一千年，他的小男仆居然变成了一个满嘴骚话的臭流氓！“Shut up！”

“Yes,sire.”

（END）


End file.
